Hyuuga eres un neko?
by Akemi Hikari-chan
Summary: Sasuke descubre el secreto de Hinata, ella es un neko y para que su secreto siga oculto tendrá que acatar las ordenes de Sasuke desde peticiones simples hasta las mas ridículas. Pesimo summary T.T rating M por los futuros lemmon de este fic alokado :p
1. Asi fue

**Konichiwa! Aki les traigo un fic k se me okurrio mientras estaba jugando con una amigo. De echo mi amigo me dio la idea y por eso le kiero dar las gracias a Kion mmi amigo-novio ñ.ñ**

**(Hinata es linda)- si hai texto en paréntesis soy yo**

**OoOoOoOOoOo**

Caminaba de forma lenta por el gran pasillo de la escuela Konoha.

El colegio Konoha era una escuela de alto prestigio de Tokio, solo los mejores estudiantes de Japon entraban a ese tipo de escuelas

-"Y mas si eres un Hyuuga"- pensaba fastidiada una chica de cabellos azulinos y ojos perlas. Su falda azul marino tableada se mecía mientras caminaba. La chaqueta escolar- que era aproximadamente 2 tallas más grande que su talla original- se movía al compas de las caderas de la chica. Ella de piel de marfil tenía puesto un curioso gorrito de lana rosado con una bolita adornándola al final. (muy similar a los gorritos de navidad)

-HINATA!- gritaba la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas.

-Hola Ino- saludo sonriente Hinata

Ino era una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes. Su falda le llegaba a medio muslo y su chaqueta escolar estaba abierta dejando ver el nacimiento de sus grandes senos.

-Como estas Hina?- pregunto ella

-Mal- respondió la chica cortante

-Es por Naru verdad- pregunto Ino enarcando una ceja

-Si, Ino nunca podre confesarle mi amor ¡y menos siendo un estúpido fenómeno!

-Tú no eres un fenómeno, solo eres especial. Ino le sonrió dulcemente

-Si como no

-Mira, hoy te toca el aseo con Naruto en el salón ¡puedes decírselo hoy!

-tienes razón- Hinata paró en seco-¡hoy le confesare mi amor!

OoOoOoOoOoOo

-Eso es todo por hoy- anunciaba un hombre de cabello plateado que tenía un cubre bocas tapándole la mitad de la cara

-Siiiii- celebraron casi todos los alumnos de la clase

-bueno como hoy es viernes el aseo del aula le corresponde a…- el profesor saco una lista y la observo detenidamente-Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuuga Hinata-anuncio

El timbre sonó anunciando la salida de la escuela

Hinata se sentía feliz ¡por fin le confesaría su amor a Naruto!

-"Tranquila Hinata no te desesperes, solo díselo"- se animaba a si misma

Naruto Uzumaki. Un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules como el cielo, piel bronceada y sonrisa inigualable. Un chico atlético, competitivo, alegre y sobre todo guapo, eso es lo que pensaba Hinata cuando lo veía. Un chico que nunca se daba por vencido y que nunca retrocedía a su palabra ¡vaya que era el chico perfecto!

Ese amor lo sintió cuando lo conoció aquel día de Marzo en el parque, solo tenían 7 años. Desde ese momento siempre lo amo, admiro su forma de ser y siempre lo siguió en las sombras tratando de ser mejor. Siempre anhelando estar a su lado.

-"tu puedes"- Hinata giro su cabezo y observo al chico rubio que barría el suelo muy concentrado- Naruto kun- llamo ella con delicadeza

-Que pasa Hina- pregunto el sin prestarle mucha atención

-Yo bueno, quería decirte algo

-Dime, soy todo oídos

-Bueno la ver-verdad es q- que tu si-siempre m- me- pero sus monosílabos fueron interrumpidos al ver como el rubio veía ilusionado hacia fuera

La chica intrigada miro a la dirección en la que veía Naruto y pudo divisar la figura de Haruno Sakura que salía despacio del instituto. Una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos jade, no tenía mucho busto pero si muy buenas caderas. Una mujer hermosa, y para Hinata un obstáculo para su felicidad.

El amor de su vida estaba enamorado de Sakura…

-Hina ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- pregunto Naruto sin dejar de mirar a Sakura

-Que pasa Naruto kun- pregunto sabiendo a ciencia cierta lo que le pediría

-Puedes terminar tu?, me tengo que ir

-Claro- murmuro triste

-¡Eres la mejor!- grito emocionado y salió corriendo del aula

Hinata se asomo por la gran ventana y miro triste como el rubio se acercaba a Sakura y la acompañaba a la salida

-Tú nunca estarás enamorado de otra persona que no sea Sakura, ¿verdad?- pregunto al aire Hinata mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus perlados ojos

Dejo caer la escoba que sostenía y salió corriendo del salón de clases. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y subió las escaleras saltando mientras su vista se nublaba por las gotas que retenía en sus ojos.

Pudo divisar la puerta de su destino: la azotea de la escuela

Sin penarlo mucho abrió la puerta de golpe y entro desesperada. Con la mano derecha se quito el gorro de lana y lo tiro al suelo, dejando ver un par de orejas de gato de color negro. Desacomodo un poco su falda dejando ver una esponjosa cola de gato de color azabache

-Tu nuca te enamoraras de mi porque soy un fenómeno- decía mientras lloraba

Podía desahogarse, después de todo estaba sola… o al menos eso creía

-Hyuuga?- llamo una voz fría

-Eh?- Hinata quedo helada conocía esa voz.

Esa voz cargada de seriedad y arrogancia que ella conocía ahora tenía un toque de sorpresa. Quería creer que la voz que escucho fuera solamente una broma pesada que le estaba jugando su mente.

Con miedo impregnado en su rostro movió lentamente su cabeza hasta ver a ese chico. En efecto era el: Sasuke Uchiha, un chico arrogante y serio que iba en su salón, de cabellos y ojos azabache, piel blanca y de confección atlética.

Siempre lo veía con aquel perfil serio, pero ahora su cara era todo un poema sus ojos estaban abiertos y su boca entreabierta como queriendo decir algo. La miraba profundamente y Hinata solo quería que se la tragara la tierra.

-Hyuuga ,¿eres un Neko?- pregunto con tono sorprendido

-Yo…- fue lo único que pudo susurrar antes de tomar su cola y sus orejas para ocultarlas y gritar un sonoro "no"

**OoOoOoO**

**Bueno aki el primer cap, lo deje cortito pero pronto ira mejor ;)**


	2. Esclava?

**Primero que nada una disculpa por la exagerada tardanza, pero por debidas cosas no he tenido la oportunidad de escribir ya saben escuela, trabajo etc etc pero como siempre aquí les dejo la continuación y espero les guste**

**OoOoOoO**

Cap. 2: Esclava?

Hinata no sabía que pensar. Primero: Tenia un secreto que esperaba jamás fuera descubierto por alguien que no fuera de total confianza. Segundo: Ese secreto había sido descubierto. Tercero: La persona que lo había descubierto era nada más y nada menos que el chico más popular del colegio Konoha. Cuarto: Después de ser descubierta el solo sonrió con arrogancia…. Y Quinta: ¡QUE DEMONIOS HACIA SENTADA EN EL COPILOTO DEL AUTO DE UCHIHA SASUKE!

Flashback:

-Hyuuga… eres un neko? – Pregunto Sasuke con tono sorprendido

-Yo… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Ella tapo sus orejas y su cola con sus manos

-…- El chico sonrio con arrogancia

-Qu Que?- pregunto ella torciendo un poco la boca y sus ojos se levantaban de tal forma que casi aprieta ambas cejas

- Nada, solo que es gracioso- respondio él acercándose a ella

-Qu que es gra gracioso U Uchiha-san? – pregunto ella dando pasos hacia atrás por puro reflejo

- A puesto a que no querias que nadie supiera tu secreto, y lo gracioso ahora es que yo sin tener interés alguno en ti te descubri – Respondio el soltando carcajadas burlonas

- Pa para m mi n no es es gra gracioso Uchiha san

-No, por que tu eres la pobre victima – Sasuke volvió a reir pero para Hinata esa risa fue como una descarga eléctrica que pasaba por toda su espalda

-Que hara co conmigo?- pregunto nerviosa

-Hum, eso me gustaria hablarlo contigo en un lugar mas... privado- Sasuke se dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar con ambas manos en los bolsillos- Esperas quedarte alli? o mejor publico en mi facebook lo que paso?

-Ah!- Hinata corrió para llegar a su lado- Vamos- murmuro bajito y con las mejillas totalmente encendidas

OoOoOo

-Etto, do donde me lleva Uchiha San?- pregunto Hinata mirandole de reojo

-Umm, quería ir a un parque- Hinata suspiro aliviada y ante tal reacción Sasuke ensancho su sonrisa- Aunque seria mejor estar en mi casa no crees?- Hinata dio un pequeño saltito- Acaso no te gustaria Hi na ta?- Sasuke comenzo a acerca sus labios a su oido

-U Uchiha-san, deberia estar viendo el camino- Hinata se sonrojo un poco mas y volteo hacia otro lado juntando ambas manos con cierto temor

-Hm- Sasuke gruño bajito viendo el camino a regañadientes

OoOoOo

-Entra Hyuuga, no te voy a comer- Sasuke recostado en su cama miraba divertido a Hinata que se oponia a entrar a la habitacion del Uchiha.

Un poco de tiempo después habían llegado a la mansión Uchiha. Una mansión enorme y obviamente hermosa y elegante de colores pasteles hermosos y que destacaban el modelo occidental de la casa que era adornada principalmente de madera. Al cruzar el gran jardín, ambos jóvenes se adentraron a la casa que carecía de gente. Sasuke indico a la chica hasta donde se encontraban las recamaras hasta llegar a la suya. Sasuke entro al cuarto que era un gran cuarto de color grisáceo con adornos negros en todas partes. Destacaba la enorme cama de Sasuke con cobertores obscuros y el sillon de cuero negro que era acompañado con un gran closet de ropa, también se encontraba un escritorio de trabajo con una silla de oficina y una mesa donde reposaba el despertador de Sasuke. Hinata diviso una puerta blanca que al parecer era el baño personal del Uchiha.

-Yo...-Hinata miro el suelo, como si fuera la entrada al infierno o algo por el estilo, tembló un poco y camino entrando lentamente a la recamara de Sasuke

-Muy bien- Sasuke se levanto y camino en dirección a la Hyuuga y en un ágil movimiento cerro la puerta detras de Hinata con llave lo que hizo que Hinata temblara nerviosa y asustada- Siéntate- ordeno Sasuke y Hinata no tuvo mas remedio que que acatar ordenes

Hinata tímidamente se sentó en la cama de Sasuke con la cabeza gacha llena de vergüenza y Sasuke se sentó en la silla de oficina de tal forma que quedaron cara a cara

-Que eres?

-U Un nekomimi- respondio Hinata

-Eres así desde nacimiento?

-...-Hinata no entendia muy bien por que tantas preguntas pero sabia que Sasuke no era de fiar- Si

-Como es posible- Pregunto Sasuke mirándola fijamente

-Pues... Uchiha San, es una historia muy larga

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

-... demo...

-Si no me cuentas me vere obligado a decirle a todo el mundo tu secreto

-Pero porque?- pregunto alterada Hinata

-Tengo mis motivos- respondió el con indiferencia- ahora habla

Hinata bufo molesta y llena de rabia -...Mi familia materna proviene de un pueblo de Kinki, mas especifico de Osaka. Mi familia era un honorable clan llamado Saotome, era un clan especializado en guerreros ninjas que habían sido bendecidos por Neko Sama, mi clan tenia la habilidad y características de gatos por lo que por mucho tiempo fueron los guerreros mas poderosos de japón. Pero cuando se comenzaron a perder las tradiciones de los clanes y la falta de cultura, mi pueblo se vio obligado a a esconderse de las personas y vivir en el pequeño templo de Tsume por mucho tiempo. Mi clan seguía teniendo las características de nekos y por ende las tradiciones se siguieron conservando. Pero un dia el clan Tsuya que era nuestro enemigo eterno ataco a mi pueblo y mi madre como era la **neko no megami** fue salvada por mi abuelo. Ella apenas y tenia 8 años y tuvo que huir por si sola hasta llegar a Tokyo, alli fue donde conocio a mi papá y como era una chica gato se podia cuidar sola. Las cosas se dieron y me concibieron a mi y a mi hermana

-Um ya veo- Sasuke que la escuchaba atento sonrio- Y esas cosas no se quitan nunca?

Hinata enrojecio de sobremanera y agacho la cabeza- Pu pues, solo tenemos una forma de dejar de ser ne nekos- hablo nerviosa

-Ummm, y cual es?- pregunto Sasuke intrigado

-Perder la pu pureza- Hinata a este punto parecía alarma de ambulancia, su rojo facial ahora era muchos mas notorio y mas intenso

-Osea...?- Sasuke sabia exactamente a lo que se refería, pero quería escucharlo de si misma

-Pe perder la vi virginidad- Hinata tapo su cara con ambas manos totalmente avergonzada y llegando casi al desmayo

-Vaya... que interesante- Sasuke camino y se sentó a su lado- y dime Hyuuga- Sasuke descendió su mano hasta llegar a su muslo donde lo acaricio haciendo que Hinata temblara nerviosa- No te gustaría perder esas molestas orejas y cola?- pregunto besando su lóbulo hasta llegar a su cuello

-No- murmuro ella apretando ambas piernas al sentir como el chico colaba la otra mano para acariciar sus glúteos

-Segura?- pregunto el sonriendo al ver como Hinata comenzaba a respirar mas rápido y como sus mejillas se volvían cada vez mas rojas

-Si- contesto segura pero le tembló la voz al sentir como Sasuke tocaba su seno por encima de la ropa- Mhn- suspiro sin poder evitarlo haciendo que Sasuke comenzara a acariciar mas esa zona

-Tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa Hinata- murmuro con la voz ronca al verla asi

Hinata apretó ambas manos, eso estaba mal. Su amor esa parte importante de lo que queria dar a su amado ahora este tipo lo pedia como si nada

-NO!- grito ella. Sasuke se sorprendió al ver como ella se le encimaba y pudo ver como ambos ojos de ella se dilataban mientras que dejaba ver unos grandes colmillos

-Esta bien esta bien- dijo el entre divertido y sorprendido de verla así

Hinata sonrió y volvió a la normalidad- Gracias- murmuro divertida- Bueno yo me voy Uchiha San- Hinata sonrió, tal vez al verla como realmente era no la volvería a molestar

-Si- contesto el- ahora tengo que comenzar a hacer panfletos con tu secreto

Hinata paro en seco- QUE?- grito ella

-Crees que te iba a dejar asi de facil?

-Yo... pu puedo matarlo si yo quiero!

-Matame, a mi me da igual. Pero de ninguna forma me llevare este secreto a la tumba

-QUE!-Hinata se detuvo sopesando lo dicho por Sasuke- Y como no dirá mi secreto?- pregunto enojada mientras su cola se movía molesta

-Se mi esclava- dijo el sencillamente

-Esclava?...- pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido obteniendo una sonrisa torcida del Uchiha

**OoOoOoO**

Bueno aki la conti, pronto seguirá mejor DE VERAS!


End file.
